transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Richmond Train
The most enigmatic of all the Customercons (outside of their mysterious shadowy leader, of course), The Richmond Train is a little-known figure who might be the most powerful of them all. Or they may not exist at all. This is the nature of The Richmond Train. The few facts known about The Richmond Train are often contradictory, so presumably not all of them are true. Or maybe they are, because Customercons are often strange like that. All that is known is that they are The Richmond Train. Some sources claim that The Richmond Train, despite being an alien space robot, is full of burning Japanese patriotism. Why an alien space robot would have this personality trait is unknown, but then again, they are far from the only one. Some also claim that The Richmond Train has an intense rivalry with every combiner, and a desire to fight all of them. However, since the only Combiner in the Bored Fish Era is Annoyicus Maximus, who is a fellow Customercon themselves, would seem to make this rather counterproductive. Of course, this is also pretty normal for Customercons, so it may not be that unusual. There are those that claim that The Richmond Train is actually a combiner, made up of The Wynyard Train, The Parramatta Train and The Schofields Train. Some also claim that there is a fourth member of the team who turns into a bus. Then again, it is also unclear if the individual components have robot modes of their own, or if they are sentient beings themselves, or if they are all components of the single being. Such is the nature of The Richmond Train. There have been some attempts to locate The Richmond Train, but all of them have come to nothing. There are those that believe that The Richmond Train can somehow teleport, or might possibly be able to exist in all points in space and time. Those that have attempted to locate The Richmond Train based on their predicted movements often find that The Richmond Train never appears as planned. The result is that at best they are left standing around for ages waiting for an entity that never appears. At worst, they get stuck in the mysterious dimension known as ‘just outside of Granville’. However, there are also those that claim that The Richmond Train does not exist at all. Their stance is that The Richmond Train is actually a lie, a cruel hoax created for reasons unknown. To them, there has never been a The Richmond Train and there never will be either. Those that follow the way of The Richmond Train are merely deluding themselves into beliving in something that does not exist at all, and will clearly never arrive. It is worth mentioning, however, that Woop-Woop is a stop along the train line that goes to Richmond. This may not be a mere coincidence. Capabilities The Richmond Train is incredibly powerful and kickass and you can’t possibly beat him. Or at least, that’s what many The Richmond Train experts believe. Their extensive head-canon claims that The Richmond Train is the strongest and most powerful of all Customercons and is the bestest at everything (which is a very low standard, admittedly). They also claim that he is armed with his mighty Richmond Bazooka that can destroy whatever it shoots at, especially your dad. Times infinity. Many suspect that these experts on The Richmond Train need to get out more. Category:Characters Category:Customercons Category:Decepticons Category:Combiners Category:Males Category:Bored Fish Era Category:Articles by Darthfish Category:Overly Mysterious